Radio Frequency Identification Devices (RFIDs) are low-cost, passive or active “smart” chips or “tags” that can be embedded in or attached to articles, products, and the like, to convey information about the product via a scanner. The smart tags are generally small label-like devices with a micro-chip and miniature embedded antennae. The tags may be passive or active, the active tags requiring an internal power supply. A reader or scanner interrogates the smart tag with an electronic signal. In response to this signal, the tag in turn generates an electromagnetic pulse response that is readable by the scanner, the response containing the product information. RFID smart tags can be embedded in or attached to product packaging, or incorporated directly into the product, and may convey conventional “bar code” information, as well as other more detailed information.
Various commercial applications have been suggested for smart tags, particularly in the area of retail marketing and sales. For example, RFID technology may be used to gather information related to consumer trends, purchasing habits, consumption rates, etc. RFID technology has been touted for uses such as inventory control, manufacturing process and control, product accountability and shipping systems, etc. Manufacturers, shippers, and retailers may be able to follow a given product through their respective systems from initial production through to point of sale. It has been suggested that other applications may include shopping carts that automatically charge a bank account, refrigerators that tap into the Internet to automatically reorder items that are running low, and interactive televisions linked to such refrigerators that could feed targeted commercials and special offers to consumers. (See, “They Know What You Eat,”by Kayte VanScoy, Smart Business, January 2001).
The present invention relates to a novel implementation of RFID technology in the field of food product storage.
Many types of food products have a limited freshness period or “shelf life”before they spoil or loose their nutritional value. For example, refrigerated dairy products such as milk, eggs, and cheese, have a fairly short “freshness” period before they spoil. Food products such as fresh vegetables and fruits should be consumed within a short time period. Baked goods are only “fresh” for a limited time. Other food products, such as many types of frozen foods, have a much longer shelf life, but it is still recommended that they be consumed prior to a particular date. Even many types of dry goods will spoil in time.
The food industry provides consumers with “freshness” or “expiration” dates for products, but such information is generally conveyed only through labels or indicia printed on the product packing. Although this method may be sufficient for informing the consumer if the product they are about to purchase is still “fresh,” it offers little benefit once the products are placed in the consumer's refrigerator, pantry, or other food storage location. The printed freshness or expiration date indicia is notorious for “disappearing” from many types of products, particularly refrigerated or frozen products, or the dates/labels are inconspicuously located on the products and require a concerted effort to locate. This is inconvenient, and in certain cases, impossible for many individuals with impaired sight or who cannot otherwise read or comprehend the printed information (illiteracy, different native tongue, etc). In many instances, the original product packaging containing the information is discarded. Consider the common practice of consumers repacking bulk products such as meat, fresh vegetables, etc., into smaller portions prior to freezing or otherwise storing. The experience of sorting through one's refrigerator/freezer, pantry, etc., to determine what products are actually present and, if present, what products are spoiled or expired is an all too common experience for homemakers, restaurants, hospitals, and virtually any food service business.
The present invention provides a RFID system and methodology that addresses at least certain of the drawbacks discussed above and may greatly facilitate food product storage for consumers from the standpoint of product freshness, expiration, accountability, and the like.